A known information display system mounted to a vehicle reproduces video contents stored in a DVD or the like, so that a vehicle occupant can watch the video contents. When detecting start of the vehicle, an information display system stops a monitor from outputting the video contents and thereby restricts the vehicle occupant from watching the video contents.
In some cases, when the monitor is in a standing position during the traveling of the vehicle, the monitor hinders a driver's vision or distracts the driver's attention. For addressing this, when the vehicle is traveling, a system makes a display surface of the monitor invisible to the vehicle occupant by changing a monitor state from a standing state on a dashboard to a laid state or a retracted state (see Patent Document 1)    Patent Document 1: JP-2012-76735A
An information display system in which the monitor is not retracted involves a possibility that the monitor distracts the driver's attention by hindering a driver's vision or attracting the driver's attention.
However, when the monitor as a whole is retracted or laid during the vehicle traveling in order to avoid the above disadvantage to safety traveling, information unaffecting safety traveling cannot be provided to the vehicle occupant via the monitor